The Potential Breakup
by DarlingMalfoyxx
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Draco's gone good and forgotten his girlfriend's birthday! Oh, the horror.


**A/N: Quick little oneshot songfic that just popped into my head. The bolded words are the lyrics to The Potential Breakup Song by Aly & AJ and the regular words are the story. Enjoy!**

**The Potential Break-up**

**It took too long  
It took too long  
It took to long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday**

Happy Birthday to me…huh. Yeah _real_ happy birthday. The one guy, light of my life, apple of my eye, king to my queen, Head Boy to my Head Girl, and all that jazz, completely forgot about it. And, believe me, I made a proactive effort to remind him, without seeming to. I dropped countless hints, but I figured he would get it. I mean, he's only ranked…_second_, in our year. Only behind me, that is...but that's a different story.

**I played along  
I played along  
I played along it rolled right off my back**

The next day, I tried to act like it didn't matter to me. What's my birthday, really? What a horrid question.

**  
Obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?**

For God's Sake, it was my birthday! I don't believe I was fooling anyone when I tried to forget that my boyfriend who I'm really in love with, forgot the day I was born. Not that he should be thinking about my _birth _per say. It was a messy affair, I tell you. Rather, just the occasion was important to me really and to tell you the truth, Harry, Ron, and Ginny are all really awful at hiding their shared glances when I would only pick at my food or brush off a homework assignment.****

The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go

By now, you may have guessed who exactly I'm talking about. The one-and-only, vile, cruel, gorgeous, brilliant, absolutely amazing Draco bloody Malfoy. I know that with my reputation as one-third of the Golden Trio, and a Gryffindor, that I shouldn't be afraid of losing him. Obviously whoever decided that skipped the hormonal teen years or they would understand how precarious it feels to date someone that every girl wants. You don't believe me? You should see the ridiculous amounts of death threats I receive in the morning post. They're very effective in killing a girl's appetite.

Although, I suppose, if he showed me any affection anymore, besides the odd peck or hug, I wouldn't feel so…un-Hermione-like.

**  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
So you will know**

Fine, that's it. I'm not sitting around here anymore, staring at his perfect face over my textbook when I should be working on my homework in our joint common room, and stealing glances over at his table in the great hall during meals. If he can't get his head out of his sorely pert ass then I'm done. ****

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me  


I get up from my side of the couch and mutter a quick, "good night" under my breath. I mean, I'm not perfect. Much to my displeasure, it didn't seem to faze Draco. He just replied and carried on writing, not registering my unusually short departure, devoid of a kiss…or more.

**  
This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me  
**

Males are so thick at times. I feel like screaming in his face to look at me and pay attention to me, like he used to. But, I won't. I do have pride, you know, even as pathetic as I sound, pining away and talking to myself. Sure, he still seems pleasant enough, but he's so detached.

**  
We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back**

The next night, we resumed our usual positions on opposite ends of the fire-warmed velvet settee. I could only focus on my potions essay for about 13 inches before my mind wandered again. I know, I know, I said that I wasn't going to sit here anymore but I desperately need to get some work done if I don't really want to fail my N.E.W.T.s. I suppose having Draco Malfoy's left foot mere inches from mine appears to defeat the purpose though.

Finally, out of mere pent up frustration, I gathered my schoolwork from around my seat and placed it all in a pile near one end of the couch. Without explaining my actions, I walked into Draco's bedroom and began gathering items.

"Hey, Hermione. What are you doing going through my stuff?" Draco furled his brows and leaned against the doorjamb.

"Actually, _Malfoy,"_ Let's keep in mind, I haven't called him by his last name since he joined the Order of the Phoenix, in order to save his family from falling apart completely. "This is _my_ stuff. My picture, my bracelet, hell, even my underwear. I don't want them in here." And with that, I brushed past him through the common to my door, which I walked through before shutting it and sitting on the edge of my bed. That whole scene just served to make me angrier than I was before.****

You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
So you will know

In truth, the following morning I could feel the power coursing through my veins. I had brought Draco down a notch…or two and I couldn't help but be satisfied by his confused expression as I grabbed a few of my random trinkets which were strewn about his room. Could it be possible that he really doesn't understand that I feel like he's taking me for granted? From the past few days, I wouldn't really put it past him, brilliant or not.****

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me

You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon

A week had passed before I began to glance over at Draco and wonder if maybe I had taken it too far. I didn't want to lose him. He was far too important. But, just a little reminder would have served him well. Only once did our gazes meet, and I was shocked at what I saw. His usually glittering silver eyes were cloudy, as if there was a hurricane going through his mind. Immediately, I wanted to reach out and comfort him, but my awful pride kept me from doing something so important. And so, we both sat there, not seeing the parchment in front of us, and wallowing in our own problems.

**You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me**

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

The power must really be going to my head now. I must be hallucinating! Just yesterday, I saw Draco, Harry, and Ron having a real conversation. It was quite absurd really. I had half a mind to head to the Hospital Wing to have Madam Pomfrey examine my head, but then I reminded myself I had to go to Charms so I ignored the whole meeting and went to class, as only any self-respecting bookworm could do.****

This is the potential make-up song  
please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?

After my Charms class, the last class of the week, I walked over to the Head Dormitories to put away my books before dinner. As I was climbing through the portrait hole, a hand clasped my own and when I turned around, I was surprised to find that it was Draco, with a pleading look in his eyes that nearly melted my stony façade in an instant. I led him into the common room and turned to face him without say anything. He took a deep breath.

"I can't believe I was so thick," He began. "Potter and Weasley nearly hexed me right there in the hallway for making you sad and I couldn't come up with one reason for why you might be so angry with me that you'd even take the photo of us from my bedside table. I swear Weasley was going to have a conniption when he reminded me that I hadn't done anything for your birthday. I nearly died. You must think I'm absolutely horrid. I'm so, so very completely sorry Hermione! I really am and I, as much as it would kill me, understand if you don't ever want to have anything to do with me again." He finished with such a look of searching and desperation in his eyes that it was all I could to not to start crying with joy that he really cared for me.

"You, Draco Malfoy, drive me bonkers," I said in a faux exasperated tone. Draco loosened his grip on my hand, which he had, up until now, been squeezing quite tightly. He opened his mouth to say something and I put a finger up to his lips, "And I can't imagine life without you. I'm not going anywhere if you aren't" The smile on his face could have lit up a room and he cupped my face in his hands and gave me an amazingly light, sweet peck on my lips.

After nearly a week and a half of being angry and confused and frustrated, I was exploding with emotion, and the tiniest kiss seemed to open the floodgates. I deepened the kiss exponentially before dragging him down onto the hearth rug in front of the grand fire, to which he willingly complied, before beginning to unbutton his oxford school shirt as fast as I possibly could.

Great, time for some incredible make-up sex.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think…like? Or should I just stick to longer stories and leave the songfics alone?**

**Thanks!**

**Snow**


End file.
